Manipulation
by TehAmazingFey
Summary: Sephiroth uses Cloud. Zack doesn't like it. Simple, to the point. Sephiroth/ZackxCloud. Angst, mature M/M.


It was common knowledge that, when the mood suited him, General Sephiroth would pick one 'lucky cadet' that worshipped him just enough (and was easy enough on the eyes), to be his 'play thing'. Well, common knowledge through the first and the second ranks. This Cadet would be excused from a bit of his training, depending on just how much Sephiroth was pleased by said Cadet. It varied between men and women- usually the men lasted longer. It pleased the General's hidden ego that he could dominate them physically and sexually. It was rumored that Sephiroth was borderline violent in bed, but only amoung those who knew.

Anyone who spread those rumors too far were quickly cut from the ShinRa militia program.

Zackary Fair had watched as his blonde friend had been called from the line that day, to dissapear into the 1st Class SOLDIER's quarters, where he no doubtedly lost his virginity that very day by the smooth talking and firm advances. The slight limp Cloud walked with on their shared mission the next day confirmed that, in the Fair's eyes. He ignored the initial rage it brought him, reminding himself that Cloud HAD always admired the General in that cute, nearly fanboyish way Zack had seen.

Zack expected Cloud to be thrown away in a manner of days like the other cadets were, and the Fair made it his resolve that he would be the shoulder to cry on. Whenever he asked 'why' or 'how' things were going with Sephiroth, the blonde would smile and change the subject. It bothered him that the 'affair' seemed to go on from days, then to weeks. Every time he asked, though, a strained look in the younger males features seemed to worsen.

It concerned him, but despite this, Zack bided his time. Perhaps it was his own selfishness- wanting to be the rebound when Sephiroth was finished, that kept him from confronting the silver haired male. Finally, curiousity got the better of him. It was carefully that he had stowed away, silently, in the General's closet, after careful lock picking. Fortunately enough for him, it was one of the afternoons Sephiroth had pulled Cloud out of his training, and with the closet just half cracked, Zack watched as the long haired male slammed the cadet down onto the bed, no doubtedly strong enough to leave a series of bruises, if judging by the soft gasp of pain that escaped the blonde teen.

With growing anger, Zack watched as Cloud was mercilessly stripped, clothing ripped, hard nips and bites bringing almost mewls of pain from the blonde. When the tanned teen was naked beneath Sephiroth, Zack had to clench his fists, watching still silently as Sephiroth actually tied Cloud's member with a rather rough looking piece of twine, and then handcuffed the blonde to the bed- judging from Sephiroth's back (tiny, crescent moon marks), Cloud tended to dig his nails in. From the marks scattered across the young, lithe body, Sephiroth caused enough pain to MAKE Cloud clench his fists against the other's back. While he'd been roaming the young cadet's body with his eyes (perhaps not so much in his best interest, but he convinced himself he was just viewing the damage Sephiroth had cause), he hadn't noticed Sephiroth pulling down his own pants- driving straight into the blonde without even so much as a single finger to prepare him.

Zack flinched as he heard Cloud's near scream of pain. He was amazed he hadn't heard it earlier in the days of the 'relationship', before he realized that the walls were likely sound proof. The following process, what Zack could only call willing rape, as strange as it sounded, looked incredibally painful. Without waiting for the other to adjust. Sephiroth continued his movements in rough, repeating thrusts, Cloud eventually losing the ability to cry out in each painful movement as Sephiroth's lips sealed him into silence, his back arching with each strike of white hot pain with the sharp, deep thrusts. It took Sephiroth only long enough to finish as it took him to drag his nails so sharply down Cloud's chest and thighs that trails of thin blood began to well.

The General pulled out, covering the blonde's chest, and partially his face, with his come. A smirk crossed his features, leaning foreward to grab Cloud's chin, drawing it up at a sharp angle, the blonde breathing heavily with exertion- Sephiroth having been halfway stimulating him the entire time, leaving him hard when he needed it it least. "You know why I don't come inside, don't you?" The silver haired male purred, and Cloud gave a half concious shake of his head, almost as if he feared some sort of extra pain.

Sephiroth sneered almost sweetly into the other's ear. "Because you don't deserve it."

He clicked the handcuffs off of the blonde's hands, giving the other a disgusted look as he rose from the bed. "Go on. Finish yourself off." Cloud nearly sobbed, though he didn't outright cry. Perhaps he had the first few times he had, Zack wondered, watching with clenched fists as Sephiroth outright forced the other to touch himself in a nearly humiliating position.

Zack waited until they'd both left to punch his own knee, not risking a hole in Sephiroth's closet, standing to leave, and never admitting to himself that he'd at one point, had been hard as seeing Cloud naked in the display.

He confronted Sephiroth the next day, in his office. His arms crossed over his chest, and his expression firm. "What you're doing isn't right."

The calm facade that Sephiroth kept up while on the job didn't falter, and he glanced up to reguard the other with a quirked brow. "What is that? The report on the wutai fugitives?" He questioned, gesturing the paper under his held pen. Zack's eyes narrowed, and he slammed an open palm down onto the desk.

"You know what I mean. What you're doing to Cloud."

"Cloud. Is that his name now?" Sephiroth questioned, a flash of a smirk on his features. The bastard was playing innocent, but at the same time, it enraged Zack all the same.

"Yes, his name is Cloud, damnit. He's my friend, and you need to stop hurting him." The Fair argued, flashing mako eyes revealing his rage.

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, arms crossing as well. "Alright. We'll see just what needs to happen..." His voice was nearly mocking, causing the other 1sts blood to boil. "Come by my quarters this afternoon. We'll discuss it with the cadet himself and see what he thinks of it."

Despite how much Zack tried to argue, that was all that Sephiroth would tolerate, and eventually, he forced Zack out of his office.

Zack nearly broke down the door that afternoon, working his way through the other's apartment. Finally, expecting the worst, he made his way to the bedroom, not expecting to see Cloud spreadeagle on the bed, hands tied firmly to the bedpost again, body young and yearning and hard, with Sephiroth sitting at the side of the bed fully clothed, triumphantly smirking at the newly entered raven haired 1st.

"We have a proposition for you, Zackary." The male stated, considering Cloud couldn't, being rather tightly gagged. "Cloud here seems as if he is regretting his...agreement to lend me his body for my pleasure." He mused, stroking a few blonde strands of hair from the teens face, where Zack could see his eyes were wet with tears, and a few fresh bruises littered his body. "But, if you agree to use his body, just once, I'll let him off the hook...without having him expelled from the cadet academy."

Zack realized what the other had done all at once. Sephiroth had actually blackmailed the blonde, hadn't he? He'd told him that he'd have him removed from ShinRa...all of Cloud's hopes and dreams to become 1st would have been dashed, and destroyed. Even Zack realized, through all that abuse, it had been the one thing that had kept the blonde going. Suddenly the rage inside of him had returned- before he really got a look at the young male's face, and he noticed one thing. The tears on his cheeks, the look in his eyes. It was pleading. It was the face of a boy who needed help, but not to be freed...Cloud honestly wanted Zack to do it. No matter how rough he was, the one thing was sure; Cloud did not want to be kicked out of ShinRa. After all he had suffered through, he wanted to stay. He wanted to prove himself strong, that he could take it.

"What is your answer, Zackary?" Sephiroth demanded, a cruel smirk on his features as he gave a rough tug on one of the strands of hair.

"Get your damn hand off of him. I'll do it." Zack muttered, conviction in his tone, perhaps a shade of lust. It was what he'd wanted, almost all along. He knew that, no matter how much he'd denied it. He wanted Cloud all to himself, with no intruders. He advanced to the bed, giving Sephiroth a stinging look. "Back off." He commanded- Sephiroth raising his hands in a nearly defensive gesture...if the look on his face wasn't so ominously taunting.

Zack stripped himself quickly enough, eagerness evident in his movements. Though before he moved any further, he untied Cloud's wrists, before he removed the gag- pressing his lips against the blonde's before Cloud could say a word. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, and from the hesitant lack of response, Zack realized it was likely the least painful kiss Cloud had ever recieved.

"I am impatient, Zackary. Don't make me call this deal off."

Zack, naked against the blonde, couldn't deny he was ready as well, though he shifted, bringing two fingers to Cloud's lips. Kissing the nape of the teen's neck, he whispered: "Suck." And so Cloud took the command. Judging from the slight movements of the blonde's tongue, Zack imagined that Sephiroth had had the Strife suck other things. Though once pleased with the moisture coating his fingers, he slid one around to Cloud's behind, seeking out his entrance. A single finger pressed into him, and judging from the ease, Cloud must've been with Sephiroth earlier, or the previous night. The thought angered him, enough to push in the second finger rather quickly. A quick intake of breath alerted Zack that he had stretched a bit too quickly, and after letting the other adjust, he was much more slow to insert the third finger, stretching liberally until he felt the blonde actually moan in pleasure under him- he had found the prostate.

"Are you ready, Chocobo?" He whispered, almost tenderly. Cloud, he was in almost a daze at how every touch Zack sent across his skin set him on fire with desire, let out a faint nod. Zack kissed him again, slipping just a bit of tongue past the willing lips, before he moved back, pulling his hand away and positioning himself, sliding slowly into the blonde, moaning outright himself as he sank slowly and completely in.

"God, Cloud..." He hissed softly, his forehead resting foreward as he leaned over the male, against the teen's chest. He could feel the other's heart beat as flutteringly as a Chocobo's flightless wings. He rolled his hips forewards once, trying to find that spot that had made the blonde groan earlier. A few attempts later, Cloud outright squeaked in pleasure. Yes, squeaked, like a mouse. Zack found it endearing, kissing the other again and aiming for the same spot in a harder thrust, and Cloud almost begged without words, his body arching against Zack, and the Fair took it in meaning for him to continue.

With the teen's body surprisingly tight around him for all the abuse it had suffered at the hands of Sephiroth, Zack knew he wouldn't last long in this dream, and true, he felt himself approaching climax. He'd already made it much longer than Sephiroth, on the sole determination for Cloud to orgasm first. His hand slid down the other's body, causing a few flinches as Cloud was used to being scratched and hurt in such manners, though he took ahold of the blonde's member, giving a few, teasing strokes. He tightened his hold then, and finally he heard the blonde scream in an entirely different manner as Sephiroth had made him. Suddenly, Cloud tightened even further around him, and a final thrust made Zack empty himself deep inside of the blonde. A last concious thought gave him the smug pleasure that Cloud had screamed out his name, and the Strife was definately worthy enough of Zack to come inside.

He almost had to throw himself off, rolling to the side so he didn't crush the blonde, both of them coming down from the heights of climax, entering the pleasant state of afterglow. An entirely different outcome than expected, Sephiroth gave them a disgusted look, forcing them to leave almost immediately afterwards.

Zack carried Cloud back to his own quarters, right down the hall, wrapped in nothing but a sheet for the cadet, and really only in his own boxers for himself. They made love a second time, a third, and then a fourth just before morning, and in the end, Sephiroth was at least held by his honor to keep his word. 


End file.
